Dragon Ball Z: Holiday Specials!
by A-arbor
Summary: Grab your "ho ho ho" Christmas spirit, hide your Thanksgiving Turkey from Goku, and and get ready for a holiday-filled collection of one shots, starring the Z fighters! Including holidays such as Valentines Day, Easter, Halloween, and so many more! So what are you waiting for? Grab your holiday spirit and start reading!
1. How Vegeta Stole Christmas!

A/N: This is the first chapter of a collection of DBZ holiday one shots! I hope you like it!

_**How Vegeta Stole Christmas!**_

There was a magical glow of red and green down in West City as the biggest Christmas party was going down at the Briefs house. Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking inside while Goku was chasing Trunks and Goten all around the backyard. Gohan was talking to Videl and Piccolo was sitting under a tree, admiring the lights of the Christmas decorations.

The only person who was upset was Vegeta. _Grr! This holiday is futile! What's the point of giving things to others! No wonder we didn't have this holiday on Planet Vegeta. It's infuriating! _he thought angrily.

Goku came over to him to try and cheer him up. "Come on, Vegeta. Celebrate the time of Christmas with all of us!" he encouraged. Vegeta spit at the ground and looked the other way.

"Come on, dad. Don't be a sour puss," Trunks said, pulling on his father's leg. He shook him off furiously and decided he had enough.

"I've had enough of this dumb holiday! I'm leaving right now," he screamed, flying off towards the mountains. Goku's face hardened and he Instant Transmitted himself to Vegeta. He appeared right in front of the Saiyan.

"Vegeta, don't be like this. Come back and have some fun," Goku said, his frown turning into a friendly smile. Vegeta frowned angrily.

"I don't need your help, Kakarot! I'm going somewhere else away from this putrid holiday!" he said, flying even faster towards the mountain.

This time Goku didn't stop him. It was the day before Christmas so Vegeta might need some time alone. _He'll be fine by tomorrow,_ Goku reassured himself.

Vegeta landed near a small cave and entered. He then sat down on a rock and started to think. _I've managed to endure this holiday for seven years, now. But I'm out of patience and must stop the holiday from coming, but how? _he wondered. Then he got an idea. A horrible idea. A horribly _evil _idea.

He flew back to the city and gathered some supplies. Then he went back to his cave and went to work. In three hours Vegeta was ready. He stepped outside the cave and looked at himself in a mirror. He was dressed exactly like Santa Claus. He even had the big belly and the fake beard to boot. So he grabbed a few bags and flew into the night. He visited every house stealing every Christmas decoration. While he did it he hummed his own theme music quiet enough for no one to hear.

**You're a mean one, Prince Vegeta. You're a heartless Namekian.  
You're a midget Saibamen. You're an angry Truffle scum, Prince Vegeta!  
Given the certain circumstances between you and the others, I'd choose the-hmph- midget Saibameeeeeeeeeeeen!**

Finally, the last house left was the Briefs house. The had finished getting everything and was about to leave when a little girl appeared behind the door with blue hair. It was little Bulla Briefs. "Santa, why aw you steawing ow twee?" she asked in an adorable baby voice, not noticing her father in a Santa suit. Vegeta then got the urge to leave. Not wanting to lie to his own daughter, he teleported out of the house.

He then got all of the stuff onto a huge sleigh and moved them up to the highest hill on Mount Paozu and was about to tip it over the edge when the sun came up. "Oh, the entire town will be so sad, won't they?" he asked himself, chuckling. He listened for the crying but it never came.

Instead he saw all of the towns people go to the center of town and start singing. Even without presents or trees or decorations or anything, they still found happiness. It really touched his heart as he saw Bulla dance around happily. And then something magical happened, or so they say. That Vegeta's heart grew three sizes that day. He then did one one of the nicest things he ever did.

Vegeta lifted the sleigh up and started flying around town, throwing presents into the air and yelling, "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Down below, Goku smiled, noticing Vegeta. In the next hour Vegeta came back home and ate the feast, happy as everyone else. He had finally found the Christmas spirit.

A/N: Aw, isn't that touching? I hope you liked it and Merry Christmas! P.S. look up at the tallest hill and see if you can spot Vegeta! XD


	2. The Easter Buunny!

A/N: No, I didn't spell "bunny" wrong in the chapter title. It's a Majin Buu pun! Anyway, that was for those of you who CARED! Now, let's get to the story! P.S. Majin Buu is in his Super Buu form.

_**The Easter Buunny!**_

Just out the range of Mount Paozu was a small prairie field. It was pastoral. The flowers were blooming, the grass blades was gently massaged by the wind. It was all so... peaceful.

_**Bam!** _Just beside the farm where the farmer from episode one lived (we'll call this farmer "Bob"), a huge explosion occurred, creating a huge cloud of smoke and a crater. Bob had just came home from his friend's house to see it in tatters. He dropped the items he was holding in his hands and pointed to the crater.

"W-what happened t-to my farm?" he stuttered in shock. From the the smoke rose a tal, pink creature with white pants, blck boots, and a pink banana-thing attached to the back of his head.

"Buu has RETURNED!" Buu yelled, awaiting for an answer from screaming people.

Unfortunately, since he didn't realize that there weren't people far out the reaches of the plains, except for Bob, Buu heard no sound.

Clearly confused, Buu flew into the sky and began shooting thousands of pink ki blasts at random. They all hit the fields, creating even more craters. Buu opened is mouth wide, awaiting screams of terror. But none arrived.

Even more confused, Buu flew down to the terrified version of Bob. "What happened. Why does Buu not hear screams?" Buu asked.

"W-we're in a p-prairie, sir," Bob answered. "There aren't any people for miles." Buu nodded and flew over to the nearest city.

It was brimming with people. Smirking, Buu shot thousands of ki blasts into the sky, creating a huge rainbow of colors.

"Ooh, fire works!" one of the people yelled. The people then started clapping and cheering with delight.

Angry at the people's reaction, Buu flew back to Bob.

"Why are people not scared?" Buu yelled. "Why are people happy?"

"Well, because tomorrow's Easter!" Bob answered.

Buu would've arched an eyebrow if he had any. Instead, he tiled his head to the side in confusion.

"What is 'Easter'?" Buu asked. Bob started smiling.

"Easter is a time where a magical rabbit goes around giving everyone chocolates, making thousands of people cheering!" Buu's face brightened.

"So they are screaming!" he yelled triumphantly. Bob nodded.

"Yes!"

"...In fear!" Buu continued. Bob arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, people are obviously terrified of 'Easter Bunny'! That is people's weakness!" Bob looked confused. Buu's face hardened.

"Thank you, farmer. Now you will feed Buu," Buu said, using a beam to turn Bob into chocolate. Buu ate the chocolate and began to think.

"So if Buu dresses like Easter Bunny and gives out chocolate, then people will be scared and scream!" Buu yelled triumphantly.

Buu then flew over to the nearest city, grabbed some supplies, ate some ice cream, flew over to a cave nearby West City and got to work on his costume.

When Buu was finished, he flew over to a city and turned all of it's inhabitants into chocolate. He gathered all the chocolate and put them in a big bag. Satisfied, Buu flew back to the cave and got ready for the night.

_**That Night...**_

Dressed in a pink bunny costume while holding a huge sack of chocolates, Buu sneaked through the neighborhood of East City, dropping chocolate on the doorsteps with a little card that said:

**Enjoy your Candy!**

"Swoosh! Fwpt, Dah!" Buu yelled as he threw the chocolates to the door mats like a ninja throwing shurikens. Pretty soon, he had finished. Then he moved on to the next city and then the next, until the only place he didn't hit was West City.

Buu had just stepped through the gate, fatigued. It was very hard to outrun Goku while Buu was holding a bag of chocolates. On the night before Easter.

He continued to hit the houses until every single house had chocolates on their door mats. Just as Buu finished, the sun rose into the sky.

Everyone had exited the house to see chocolates on the floor. Buu grinned widely, waiting for screams of terror. But instead everyone began to smile and clap cheering, "The Easter Bunny brought us chocolates! Hurray!" Buu's stomach sank into his boots.

_This shouldn't happen! _he thought. _People should be screaming! Why are people not screaming?!_

One of the civilians spotted Buu by the entrance to West City. "There's the Easter Bunny!" he yelled. Buu's eyes widened as everyone surrounded him. Buu tried to escape but was too late as the people closed in to hug Buu.

"Thank you, Easter Bunny!" a little girl cried happily. Buu started crying.

"Look! The Easter Bunny is crying tears of joy!" someone pointed out. Buu bent down and jumped out of their way, running back to the place he landed.

"We love you, Easter Bunny!" someone yelled, everyone else clapping and cheering. After a while, Buu made it back to his spot. Goku was waiting for him, along with Piccolo and Vegeta.

"I see you've returned Buu," Goku said. "So are you going to leave peacefully or are we going to have to make you?" he went into a fighting stance. Buu grabbed Goku's leg like a scared child and began rocking back and forth in terror.

"Take Buu away from here! Please!" Buu pleaded, tears rolling own his cheeks. Goku was confused.

"Take me back to the Otherworld," Buu yelled. Goku shrugged and used Instant Transmission to teleport Buu to King Yemma's check-out.

"Ahh, Majin Buu! Goz and Mez have been looking for you!" he yelled, finding Buu's papers and putting a _**Bad** _stamp on it. A hole appeared underneath Buu and he was taken back down.

"Good job, Goku!" King Yemma complimented. Goku scratched the back of his head modestly.

"Actually, it seemed like he _wanted _to go back!"

_**In the Underworld!**_

"So, how was Earth?" Cell asked as Buu sat in his seat at the Great Oppression Operation Distinctively Gassy for Usable Yearning Support meeting table, with Broly, Cell, Frieza, and Janemba. Buu shivered.

"Buu never want to return there again!" Buu answered.

"Who's up for _Bingo_?" Freiza asked.

"Gharrr gamm gango bwahahahahahaha!" Janemba yelled. Broly nodded.

"Well said."

Frieza passed out _Bingo _boards to everyone and they began playing...

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that is my Easter holiday special! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and happy Easter! P.S. check your doormat right now! You might find a piece of human chocolate with a card...


	3. Mothers Day Disaster!

A/N: Happy Mothers Day everyone! To celebrate this occasion I am posting the third holiday one-shot in my little series! I hope u like it!

_**Mothers Day Disaster!**_

It was a long and sleepless Saturday night for Bulma Briefs. Goten had come over and he and Trunks were partying til dawn in their little fortress of kid evil. It's also known as Trunks' room.

"HEY! Stop using Big Tree Cannons on me, Trunks!" Goten yelled. Trunks frowned.

"Well you should quit it with your Kamehamehas!" he snapped.

"WAA!" Goten wailed. He and Trunks were currently locked in mortal combat!... in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2. Trunks' character was _Trunks _and Goten's character was _Goten_. Trunks paused the game.

"I see a couple of flaws in this game," he stated.

"Whattaya mean?" Goten asked.

"First of all," Trunks commented, "the players are weird. I mean, what kind of name is _Trunks _anyway?"

"But that's your..." Goten began. Trunks cut him off with, "And second of all, what kind of people collect _Dragon Balls _anyway?" Then realization dawned on him.

"Goten," he said.

"Yeah."

"I think I have to rethink my life."

Goten looked confused. "But the video game _is _your life," he said. Trunks looked hurt.

"D-Don't say it," he said. "I just need some time alone." Suddenly, Trunks' alarm clock beeped 12:00 and his skin paled.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten asked, concerned. Truks held up three fingers.

"Three... Two... One..." he said.

"**GOTEN! TRUNKS! GET OVER HERE!"**

Trunks sighed. "It is officially Mother's Day," he said.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"Do you know what day it is?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded. He, Bulma and Goten were currently in her room.

"Mothers Day," he answered. Bulma sighed and hugged her son.

"Thank goodness, you remembered!" she whispered in relief.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. Bulma pulled back.

"Last year you completely forgot about Mothers Day!" she reminded him. Trunks nodded.

"I guess I was a _little _bit forgetful," he admitted. Bulma smiled.

"So what did you get me for Mothers Day?" she asked. Trunks' skin became as white as a sheet. Bulma's face became worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Goten asked, curious as well.

"Um... u-um, nothing! I have your present right here! Yup, it's the greatest present ever!" he said quickly. Bulma looked suspiciously at him and then shrugged it off.

"Ok, then, Trunks. You and Vegeta better give me my present by twelve o' clock this morning or there will be consequences." Bulma menacingly held up a frying pan. After she left, Trunks started panicking.

"I forgot to get a gift for mom!" Trunks cried. Bulma opened the door behind them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"NOTHING!" Bulma closed the door and Trunks continued panicking.

"How could you forget? Me and Gohan got mom a present!" Goten cried.

"Well, what did you get her?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged.

"I made her a gourmet breakfast of eggs, toast, and cream with coffee. Oh and I got her a frying pan."

"WHEN DID YOU GET THE TIME TO GET ALL THAT?" Trunks asked.

"QUIET DOWN, BRAT!" Vegeta yelled from Bulma and his room.

"Vegeta, what did you get me for Mothers Day?" Bulma asked.

"You're not my mother," he answered sheepishly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bulma yelled.

"I got you a very great gift, Bulma!" Vegeta answered nervously. The sound of him getting up was heard.

"First, let me consult it with our son and his playmate," he said, getting out of the room and quietly closing it behind him. Vegeta had pulled on a sweater, sweatpants and a cap. He grabbed Trunks' hair and Goten's collar.

"OW!" Goten yelled.

"Man up, brat!" Vegeta said.

"Where are we going, dad?" Trunks asked as Vegeta went outside into the cold midnight night.

"We're going shopping."

_**At The Grocery Shop!**_

"This is boring," Vegeta muttered, reading some magazine from a shelf. Trunks, who was looking for stuff Bulma might like, frowned.

"Dad, you have to look for something!" he exclaimed.

"I am!" he said. "I am looking for gossip on," - he took a look at the back of his magazine- "One Direction! By the way, did you know that Liam always changes his hair?"

"YES! Everyone knows that!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta frowned.

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Dad! We should be looking for a gift for mom!" Trunks yelled. "It's not like a present is going to fall out of the sky!" With that being said, Goten fell on Trunks' head, giggling like a two year old.

"I GOT A LOTTERY TICKET!" Goten yelled.

"That's great, Goten, but can you get OFF ME!" Trunks yelled. Goten got off of Trunks and the demisaiyan sat up.

"Now then, you got a lottery ticket?" Trunks asked, better. Goten nodded.

"Let's see the number!"

Trunks got out a nickel and scratched off the numbers.

"WE GOT THREE SEVENS!" Trunks yelled with joy. Vegeta overheard and smirked.

"So, now what?" Goten asked. Trunks thought for a moment.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"WE'RE GOING ON A PET SHOPPING SPREE!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison as Vegeta carried them on his shoulders, picking up random animals at the pet shop.

"We'll take a basket of ten cats, a peacock, a husky, fifteen snakes, diet mice for the snakes, basset hounds, chow chows, a beagle, a llama, an iguana, a possum, fifteen bulls, a shark, an old dog and a blind and deaf dog!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison as Vegeta collected them. By the time the trio left the pet shop they were out of money and the car was full of animals.

"This'll be an interesting morning," Vegeta said, looking at the clock that read 7:00.

When the trio arrived home they struggled to get the pets into the living room.

"What is going on?" Bulma asked in the living room.

"We got you pets!" Trunks said triumphantly.

"Seventeen million?" she asked.

"Actually, one hundred fifty.," Goten corrected. Bulma looked at them strangely.

"Trunks, Vegeta, what is going on?" she asked. Trunks sighed.

"We forgot to get you a present so dad had us buy something and then we won the lottery and wasted it on so many pets and are you mad?" he said. Bulma smiled and hugged Trunks.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm flattered at the fact that you went all this way to get me a present," she confessed.

"So there will be no punishment?" Trunks asked. Bulma smirked.

"No, there will be a punishment."

"But we got you a present!" Trunks cried.

"Yes, but look at the time," Bulma shot back. Trunks looked over to the 10:01 on the clock and groaned.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

Trunks, Vegeta and Goten spent the rest of the afternoon washing Bulma's car and doing her chores.

"Why do I have to do this?" Goten asked.

"You helped," Bulma answered, sipping on her smoothie. Everyone groaned. This was going to be a loooong Mothers Day...

A/N: Well, that's it! Sry if its a bit bad I waited for the last minute to write this because I'm lazy. Anywho, remember to review and favorite and I hope u liked it!


End file.
